


A Bad Moment

by Taetaebaby96



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brief mention of He Cheng, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt Mo Guan Shan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Violence, overprotective He Tian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaebaby96/pseuds/Taetaebaby96
Summary: Two days in hell.Captured by a bunch of losers who decide to 'used' Mo Guan Shan to piss off He Tian.Mo is the victim that stuck in the middle of the hell.This is the aftermath.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 325





	A Bad Moment

Waking up to a completely unfamiliar place supposed to freak him the fuck out, but not after what has happened before he faints. 

That bastard has saved him. He’s alright now. 

Mo Guan Shan blinks his eyes multiple times. Stare up toward fancy and over the top ceiling design. It's unfamiliar but not surprising. Being a lover to a fucking rich bastard will make you turn numb toward luxury will suddenly surround you. 

That bastard loves to bring him anywhere without care of Mo complain and constant nagging. 

But this time it’s different. He’s willing. He’s fine to be here in this unfamiliar bedroom. As long as he’s not in that hell room anymore.

Mo Guan Shan tries to sit up from his laying position and regret it almost immediately. The pain comes attacking him full force making him groan. 

Looking down on his battered body that has been wrapped up, the bad memory comes flashing in his brain at once. Replaying again what has happened in irregular and mess up sequence. He can't remember it properly except for the part in which he always getting beat up.

Fuck. Still can't believe he survived that shit.

Someone suddenly knocking on the door. "Mr. Mo, are you awake?" 

It's not that bastard. He will never knock before entering. Not if he knows beforehand Mo is the one in the room. He's rude like that when it comes to Mo.

But Mo didn't dislike that part of He Tian anymore. His heart feels warm remembering how He Tian has taken down the thick door that trapped Mo for two days in a room that resembled a jail for him. 

"Come in," his voice come out harsh unintentionally. He's still trying to sit up without juggling his battered body too much. 

Someone opens the door. A strange man that Mo didn’t recognized. 

His heart rate speed up almost immediately. Suddenly having a flashback of what has happened. He doesn’t want for the same event to repeat again. He doesn’t think his body can take anymore beating.

Does his brain fuck up with him before he passed out? 

Does the scene where He Tian come and safe him from that hell is a mere illusion?

“Mr. Mo. I’m Isaac, Mr. He ask me to check up on you,” He introduced himself cautiously. Still standing outside the door. 

He managed to snap Mo out from the toxicity his brain currently feeding him. It’s not a dream. He Tian really has saved him.

Mo took a deep sigh, trying to calm his erratic heart before nodding his head. Giving permission for Isaac to do whatever the fuck He Tian ask him to do.

Seem like Isaac didn’t come alone. He opens the door wide for another person to enter.

This one is familiar. He’s the official doctor for He Family. Mo has meet him before.

“Hello,” Mr. Wang greet, “how are you feeling?” 

“Sore,” he replied.

Mr. Wang give him a soft smile. Getting ready to do his duty.

The checkup didn’t take too much time since obviously this is not the first treatment for Mo Guan Shan.

According to Isaac, Mo has passed out for almost three full days. He gets his first treatment in the hospital with complete medical assistant.

When the doctor declares his health is not in immediate danger, He Tian decide to pull him out from there and bring him here in this place. Isaac is the one who looking out after him whenever He Tian need to leave.

“Mr. He ask me to be careful and don’t enter without your permission, in case you wake up when no one in this room. I’m sorry if I make you startled before,”

Mo shake his head. It’s not Isaac fault. He’s the one being paranoid, “where the fuck is this place?” Mo asks.

Mr. Wang already leave this room a few minutes ago after complete his checkup. Leaving only Mo and Isaac alone.

“This building is one of He Family’s property,” Isaac answered.

A secret hideout then.

“Where’s He Tian?” Mo stand up slowly from the bed making Isaac turn into high alert. Getting ready to help Mo Guan Shan. He’s a sick person.

“Mr. He currently attend to some business but he will be here after he’s done,” Isaac answered while shadowing Mo step.

Mo can walk but it’s in great difficulty. If not for Isaac, he thinks he will never make it to the bathroom. He closes the door when he finally enters but didn’t lock it. In case anything happens to him inside, at least Isaac can come and help him immediately. 

Standing in front of the mirror, staring right on his bruise face make him realize again that the kidnapping is real.

“Fucking shit,” he mutters lifelessly.

On Monday night, he’s on the way home as usual. Riding his Vespa when it happened. One black car stops and block his road. The road is empty and no one is there to help, no matter how much he screams for it. They managed to take him easily. Too easy. It makes him feel ashamed of himself.

He has never felt so weak before. Feel so pathetic. 

They want to use him against He Tian. They managed to find out about his relationship as He Tian’s lover.

Some bullshit is happening between them. He Tian might has pissed off the leader. He’s the one who seem really eager to hurt Mo Guan Shan. 

Mo has fight and fight and fight. He’s giving them a hard time. Didn’t want them to win anything by using him. He doesn’t want to be a burden. Not to He Tian.

That’s why he managed to land himself in this condition. Bruised and beat up. 

He’s lucky because they never intend to kill him yet. But it doesn’t mean they would not beat him up until he can’t take it anymore.

He doesn’t know how but He Tian managed to find him. Saved him. Take him away from that hell.

His brain did a good work in forgetting what has happened. If someone ask him to explain in details the event during his captured, he doesn’t think he can recite it in perfection. Just some part of it. There were holes in his memory.

It’s better this way.

Taking a long bath make him feels alive again.

Isaac is still waiting outside when Mo done cleaning after himself.

“Do you want to eat anything Mr. Mo?” he asks immediately.

“Not really,” he doesn’t have any appetite.

“Then I will try to make something light for you. It’s time for you to take some medicine,” Isaac leave the room after that. Finally leaving Mo alone.

Mo start to search for his things. His bag is nowhere to be seen. His phone was in it.

He still doesn’t know where the fuck he is right now. He Tian didn’t bring him somewhere faraway right?

Curiosity lead him to get out from his confined room.

Mo frown immediately after opening his door.

The outside is totally different than what he’s expected. 

The hallway is too long for his liking and seem like this building has too many rooms. It’s has similar design as a fucking hotel or some shit. 

But he doesn’t think this hotel is still operating as usual. The wall is stained and dirty. Like no one has been taking care of it.

An abandon hotel then. What a perfect place to be a secret hideout.

He can hear voices coming from somewhere. Is He Tian already here?

Taking careful step by depending on the wall, Mo started toward the voice’s direction.

He’s in pain. He’s in no condition to walk like this.

But to tell the truth, he doesn’t want to stay here any longer. He wants to go back home. Back to their shared apartment. He needs to find He Tian to do that.

The voices coming from the closed door toward the end of the hallway.

Finally reaching his destination, he placed his left ear against the door, trying to distinguish whether He Tian voices are among the mix up.

He’s startled when he heard He Tian voiced. He Tian is obviously angry. His voiced is hard and cold. If Mo didn’t know him better, hearing his voiced like this will make him tremble in fear. 

He will never want to be the receiving end of it.

Mo hesitate a bit before he decides to just enter the room.

He opens the door carefully and silently. The first things that appear in his mind is, this is not a mere room. It’s a fucking ballroom. An abandon one too. The room is totally bare. No table or chair. No decoration. Nothing. The only thing that make its obvious it’s a ballroom is its large space.

There are people in this room. All of them still didn’t realize there’s an intruder has join them. More focusing on the sight in front of them. Mo turn his focus to the same direction too.

He Tian is there. Standing tall in the middle of the hall. He’s the one who managed to attracted all the attention from everyone in this room. 

Too focus on staring at He Tian’s back, it took him a few second to realized there are people kneeling in front of He Tian. All of them are bloodied from head to toes. Both hands tied to the back. Eyes blindfolded. Some of them are crying pathetically. Begging for forgiveness. Wailing and groaning in pain. There’s too much blood spill on the floor.

Mo takes a sharp intake of breath after realizing who the fuck is all that figures are.

“Mr. Mo!” the guard finally realize his presence. Hurrying up toward him. But it’s already too late.

He Tian has turn and looked at him straight in the eyes. Breathing heavily.

Mo studied He Tian carefully from here. His sleeves were rolled up. His hand is bloodied. 

Mo stare at his face. He Tian look worn out. Like he hasn’t had a wink of sleep for days. There is dark circle under his eyes. 

'The fuck he has been doing all this time when Mo is sleeping?'

Mo turns his gaze back toward the bloodied figures. Knowing the answer immediately. If he’s not wrong, he thinks all of those who involved in his kidnapping are there kneeling on the floor. Completely taken down. All of their arrogance is nowhere to be seen. All look pathetic as fuck. Trembling like a fucking loser.

But still, their presence trigger something in him.

Mo breath turn shaky. 

“Babe,” He Tian moves away from his standing position. Noticing Mo condition.

When he raises his hand to touch Mo face, Mo automatically slaps his hand away in panic. He Tian hand is too bloodied for his liking. It brings out a dark memory. The one he thought he has forgot.

“Fuck,” He Tian reach into his pocket. Taking out a pair of dark gloves. He wore it immediately without care of his injured hand. It’s must be so painful. But He Tian didn’t even wince. 

He Tian try again. He grabs Mo face carefully with his gloved hands. Make him focus directly on He Tian rather than the figures behind.

“Look at me baby” Mo still can’t breathe properly. He doesn’t expect to face his kidnappers again. He still not ready. No matter in what condition they are, death or alive, he doesn’t care. He just doesn’t want to meet them again.

He Tian decide it’s better to bring Mo out from this room. He picks Mo up bridal style, still careful of Mo injury, and leave the room in hurry.

Isaac is there in the hallway, standing in front of the bedroom, Mo noticed it in his daze. He’s carrying a food tray with him. His expression turn panic after seeing Mo in He Tian hold.

“Mr. He. I-I’m sorry,” he stammered out.

“Open the door,” He Tian instruct. Still holding Mo tightly in his embraced.

Isaac follow He Tian order. He managed to open the door while holding the tray skillfully with another hand.

He Tian enter and took his sit on the bed while positioning Mo carefully in his lap. He wrapped his hand around Mo Guan Shan. Mo was shaking and didn’t return the hug. His hand position lifelessly on his side.

“Little Mo, take a deep breath,” He Tian show him how it done and Mo shakily follow him. He never knows taking a breath will be this difficult before. When He Tian letting out his breath Mo follow him too.

He Tian repeats again multiple time until he’s sure Mo breathe has turned normal.

He Tian sigh and gently reach to kiss Mo sweaty forehead, “I’m sorry you have to see that. It’s my mistake. I thought I already give my instruction loud and clear,” his voiced turn sharp toward the end. 

“I’m s-so sorry Mr. He,” Isaac voiced booming so loud for Mo's condition, making him jump in shock. He forgot about Isaac presence. 

He Tian tightened his embraced around Mo Guan Shan and turn his stare sharply to Isaac.

“Put the tray down and leave,” the sound of movement behind him shows that Isaac has follow He Tian order. The soft click indicate that he managed to leave the room successfully. Leaving Mo and He Tian alone.

He Tian kiss Mo’s jawline, “are you okay, Little Mo?” he asks carefully.

He doesn’t know how to answered that. His whole body feels sore. His temperature is not normal. His body is getting ready for the impending fever that might come today or maybe tomorrow.

He doesn’t want to be here anymore. So, he tells He Tian just that, “I want to go back home,” he managed to mutter it.

“We can’t leave yet. I have something to take care of,” He Tian answered.

“I don’t want to be here,” he glared.

“I have to put an end to this,” he knows what He Tian is talking about. He Tian still want to deal with those losers.

“It’s already ends. You saved me. That’s more than enough!” Mo snap.

“You know it’s not! They have to know the consequences of fucking touch what is mine!” He Tian expression turn cruel while spouting that.

“Fuck you! I’m not your fucking property!” Mo make a move to leave his embraced but didn’t success. He Tian hold is too strong. 

“You know that’s not what I mean,” He Tian decide to let go of Mo when he’s struggle for real. He doesn’t want to injured him more.

Mo leave He Tian lap and standing up wobbly.

“then what the fuck do you mean!?”

“the things they have done to you, I have to make sure they will received it tenfold!” He Tian replied harshly.

“I don’t fucking care! You can do whatever the fuck you want with them! I’m talking about me! I want to go home!” 

Fuck. He can’t take it anymore. The tears he has been holding in all this time, it decides now is the right time to come out. He turns his body away. Want to hide his ugly plus pathetic expression.

When they tackle him down cruelly on the paved road in the first night, he didn’t cry. 

When they drag his body harshly on the road and push him inside the car, his tear didn’t come out. 

When they beat him up every chance they get in that room, he didn’t let out a single tear. Just biting his tongue to endure it.

When they leave him alone in that room, locking the door shut, complete darkness surrounds him for hours, he still didn’t cry.

But now, right in front of He Tian, the one who he loves so much, his body just turn it guard down. It decides to spill all the tears he had been endured.

Fuck. His body is in so much pain.

What has he done to deserved all of this pain?

Just because he loves He Tian?

A strong arm suddenly circles around his body from behind, “I’m sorry,” He Tian whispered.

He didn’t blame He Tian. Not even once he thought it was He Tian fault.

They both become lover because of mutual affection. 

Those people just being a motherfucking coward. Using cheap way to get to He Tian. But at the ends, the one who kneel pathetically is still them.

It took a while for Mo to calm down but He Tian still patiently waiting for him.

“Okay, let’s go home,” He Tian kiss his neck while saying that after Mo finish crying it out. 

Mo turn to face him with his red and puffy eyes. He Tian kiss it right away.

“You will come too?” Mo ask breathlessly. 

He Tian peppered his kiss around Mo face affectionately. His nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his temple and lastly his lip.

He doesn’t know why this bastard being all weird like this but he didn't complain.

He actually needs it right now, He Tian affection.

“Yeah. I will go with you. I will let my brother finish it for me,” He Tian peck his lip for the last time. Getting ready to leaves when Mo finally realize something. He grabs He Tian gloved hands. 

“What’s wrong?” He Tian ask.

“Your hand, let’s ask Isaac to clean it up first,” Mo start to peel the gloved carefully. Wanting to inspect it himself but He Tian stop him. “Don’t worry about it,” he dismisses Mo worried. 

Mo glare, “don’t be a fucking hypocrite,” He Tian chuckled hearing that. 

He circles his hand around Mo slim waist and bring him forward. Bumping their foreheads together. Relishing this moment in which Mo Guan Shan is safe and here in his embrace. Warm and alive. He whispered softly, “I love you so much Little Mo,” 

Mo can feel his face getting hot hearing that. He closes his eyes and savoring He Tian affection. His lover. The one who always be there when Mo need him, “I love you too, idiot,” he replies.

They might have a bad moment. The one which almost pull them apart. But if the ending is them, being back again in each other embrace like this, then Mo Guan Shan think, he will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Thank you for reading this. Sorry for my bad English. Hope you guys enjoy this story.


End file.
